Itachi, la drogue, c'est mal!
by Merelia
Summary: [ATTENTION: L'AUTEURE A CHANGÉ DE NOM!]Le titre n'a presque aucun rapport! Après avoir lu cette fic, vous ne verrez plus jamais Itachi comme avant dans ce savant mélange de romance et d'humour Cyciesque nouveau mot... [chap 3 part 1 en ligne!]
1. Intro

ITACHI, LA DROGUE, C'EST MAL!

_Hey salut tout le monde! J'ai décidé de commencer une autre fic, différente cette fois. C'est une fic de romance/humour. Voyez le titre par vous-même. Il vous en dit plus qu'il ne devrait. Bon, je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic pour autant, c'est seulement que je suis en panne d'idées. Si vous en avez… ehu… Mdr! Bon, je vous dit pas les couples, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Bonne lecture à tous! En passant, Mel-Tao, j'ai changé un peu le scénario que tu connais… Il n'avait plus aucun sens… Par contre certains éléments resteront! Genre la mémé et Sasuke… Les autres, vous comprendrez bien assez vite! Allez! On y va! Petit rappel, lorsque c'est entre parenthèses et italique, se sont mes interventions…

* * *

_

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au loin, elle voyait les feuilles voler dans le vent, accompagnées, parfois, de sacs en plastique. La pluie battait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, créant un bruit de martèlement. De temps à autres, un éclair déchirait majestueusement le ciel, illuminant d'un seul coup la ville noire, faute d'électricité. Le tonnerre ne tardait pas à retentir, magistral « BOUM » dans le silence de la nuit. L'orage s'était calmé un peu. Il y a à peine une heure, personne ne pouvait voir dehors. La pluie tombait tel des clous, le vent emportait avec lui une ou deux poubelles, qui se ramassaient quelques maisons plus loin. (_Je viens de résumer ce que je déteste le plus… J'ai horreur des orages_). Dans la solitude de la pièce, la flamme d'une bougie oscillait légèrement, éclairant faiblement la chambre. Sakura regardait inlassablement l'extérieur, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un qui oserait braver l'orage. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette s'engager dans la rue. Elle était grande, mais un capuchon cachait son visage. Un éclair tomba, illuminant la ville et Sakura vit de qui il s'agissait. Elle courut au salon et attendit. Elle espérait que la silhouette passerait son chemin. Par la fenêtre, elle voyait l'ombre approcher. Sakura sentit l'effroi monter en elle lorsque la silhouette s'engagea dans l'allée. Sakura ferma les yeux. On sonna à la porte.

* * *

_Mais qui est cette personne mystérieuse? Faites vos jeux! Dites-le moi! Sinon, comment trouvez-vous? Aussi, je vous le répète, si vous avez des idées pour mon autre fic, ne vous gênez surtout pas! _

_À plus tout le monde!_


	2. Chap 1: Un visiteur inattendu

CHAPITRE 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le temps que ça a prit pour écrire ce chapitre, mais mon accès à l'ordinateur était coupé… Juste pour votre information, ce chapitre a été conçu et écrit à la main dans des cours, ma foi, ennuyeux… Comme je suis trop rapide à l'école, j'écris pendant mes cours afin de passer le temps. J'y vais avec les réponses aux reviews :_

**Sukina**_ : Si! Je suis du Québec! Mon style d'écriture? J'ai un style différent? Hé ben…_

**Aya-chan**_ : Court, je sais! C'est seulement une intro! Mais ce chapitre est plus long!_

**Mel-Tao** _: Ne joue pas à l'innocente! Tu sais très bien qui c'est!_

**Loup-Loup** _: Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire mon nom! C'est privé! Est-ce que je crie sur tous les toits que tu t'appelles Gabrielle? **NON! **Ho! Merci pour la pub!_

**Tchingtchong** _: Deux choses : Primo, d'où te viens ce nom étrange? Secondo : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS CONTRE MON INTRO? _

**Fan2tout **_: C'est une INTRO, pas un chapitre! Grrr… Mais j'ai rien contre toi hein! T'es juste celui qui a fait déborder le vase!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Rapel: ce qui est entre'' OoO" sont mes interventions! Ce qui est entre paranthèses, c'est au moment où j'écrit à la main...

* * *

_

Sakura ouvrit la porte et la silhouette entra. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Sakura recula et l'ombre enleva son capuchon. L'eau dégoulina le long de sa cape.

« Bonjour Sakura, dit la personne. »

« Salut Itachi… (BRAVO SUKINA ET FAN2TOUT! Vous l'avez eu! Vous l'avez deviné en plein dans le mille!) »

« Comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va… Que viens-tu faire ici? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? »

« Tu m'as dit seulement la fin de semaine. Le vendredi soir, c'est la fin de semaine! »

« Non Itachi, c'est le samedi et le dimanche! »

« Ho! S'il te plaît, Sakura! »

« Bon, d'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois! »

« Merci Sakura! »

Itachi sauta au cou de Sakura (Hé oui, vous avez bien lu) et la prit dans ses bras. (Là encore!)

« Itachi, tu es vraiment étrange… Il y a deux semaines, tu nous détestais et maintenant, tu nous adores, Sasuke et moi! »

« Je vous adore depuis toujours! C'est seulement que je jouais les durs pour faire partie de l'Akatsuki. »

« Triple idiot! »

Et là, Itachi se mit à pleurer à la chibi avec ses gros yeux tous mignons. Sakura, honteuse, essaya de cacher Itachi quelque part. Plus fort qu'elle, Itachi mit la jeune ninja sur son épaule (Attention, passe cochonne!) tel on transporte un sac de patates et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura contre le gré de celle-ci qui le frappait dans le dos. Il déposa Sakura sur son lit, s'assit par terre et… se mit à rire. Sakura le regarda, ahurie. (Je vous avoue que j'en ai moi-même la berlue!) Itachi tenta de se ressaisir, mais au moment où il avait enfin contrôlé son fou rire, Sakura tomba de son lit et il se remit à rire. (J'ai du mal à imaginer mon p'tit chou en train de rire…) La jeune fille n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle grimaça en se relevant, car elle s'était fait mal au genou. Itachi était sur le dos, mort de rire. (Mel-Tao, Loup-Loup, ça vous rappelle nos merveilleuses parties de Joke-R-Ummy?XD) Sakura vint s'asseoir près de lui et le regarda. De près, il n'est pas si mal, s'était-elle dit! Si seulement il détachait ses cheveux! (Croyez-moi, il a l'air d'un Dieu!) Sakura tenta d'une main incertaine d'atteindre l'élastique. Itachi l'arrêta net.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire? »

« Heu… je… heu… Je voulais te… te voir les cheveux détachés… »

Itachi tira l'élastique qui éclata sur sa main. Il laissa échapper une expression de douleur ainsi qu'une série de jurons récités en ordre alphabétique. (HA! Ça y est! C'est la fin du monde! La prof de math est absente! Pas d'examen! YOUPPI! Une chance! J'avais rien compris… J'suis une cruche en math…) Il s'ébouriffa tel un lion et regarda Sakura avec un regard ''pseudo-sensuel'' et se remit à rire. Cette fois, Sakura rit elle aussi. Voir Itachi faire ce regard idiot valait au moins un million de dollars. (N'oubliez pas que je suis Québécoise!) Ils rirent ainsi un bout de temps, car à chaque fois que Sakura arrêtait de rire, Itachi refaisait le regard. À minuit, Itachi se leva et dit :

« Je crois que je vais y aller, tu as l'air fatiguée et j'imagine que demain, tu as un entraînement. »

« Demain, je pars en mission. On ne revient que mardi. »

Itachi soupira. Il regarda Sakura dans les yeux. Elle voyait son propre reflet dans les yeux du ninja. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit ses mains.

« Je t'aime Sakura. »

« Je… »

Itachi lui fit signe de se taire. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Sakura sentait ses larmes chaudes couler le long de sa nuque. (Me revoilà dans le confort de mon sous-sol, devant la télé allumée au match du CH de Montréal contre les Stars de Dallas. Je parle ici de hockey. Le CH, équipe que je vénère, dont l'aréna où ils jouent est à une vingtaine de minutes de chez moi, dans le légendaire Centre Bell, est en train d'écraser l'équipe de Dallas au score de 4 à 1. En ce moment, c'est l'entracte, alors je déguste un délicieux yogourt à la fraise et je continue d'écrire ma fic. Non mais, vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai du temps à perdre pour raconter ma vie ainsi? Mon dieu! Je viens de voir LE but… Un gars de l'équipe de Philadelphie qui compte un but sur le dos après être entré en collision avec le gardien! En passant, c'est un survol d'un autre match… bon… retour à la fic!) Sakura prit la tête d'Itachi entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. (Tiens, il y a un joueur qui s'appelle Bonk!)

« Itachi, moi aussi je t'aime! Quand on te connaît, tu es le gars le plus attachant du monde. Je ne veux pas partir en mission! Je veux que tu restes avec moi!OoO Tranche de vie : Je n'ai presque jamais besoin de regarder mon cahier lorsque je transcrit! Je sais déjà ce qui y est écrit! À croire que le papier et mon cerveau sont connectés!OoO »

« Je ne peux pas, Sakura! Je dois rejoindre l'Akatsuki et tu dois aller en mission! »

« Promets-moi que tu seras là mardi, à mon retour! »

« J'y sera! Je t'attendrai à la porte des quartiers de Tsunade. » (J'espère que c'est ça!O.o) (Samedi suivant : Miam! C'est bon du pop-corn et de la liqueur! Sérieusement, je m'empiffre tout en créant! N'est-ce pas génial? OoO Quand je me relis, je me rends compte à quel point je mange beaucoup! Je vous épargne quelques ''miam'' ou ''c'est bon ceci''… Sinon, on en aurait jusqu'à demain! OoO)

« Je vais m'ennuyer de toi, Itachi! Je n'ai jamais ris autant! »

« Apportes ceci avec toi, comme ça, tu auras une petite partie de moi en ta possession. »

Itachi détacha son collier (oui, oui! Il en a un! J'ai vérifié!) et le tendit à Sakura. (AU SECOURS! À l'aide! Je suis prisonnière d'un cours de math, la prof est absente pour minimum deux à trois semaines et le remplaçant s'appelle Rachid, il est bien sympathique, mais il a un GROS, que dis-je, un ÉNORME accent arabe! Je comprends rien! Je vais couler ma deuxième étape! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma prof est de retour et j'ai passé mon étape! Ouf! ADIEU MONDE CRUEL! En plus, il postillonne! Sur moi! Sauvez-moi quelqu'un! Et il y a pire! Il porte une chemise de chimiste, il a l'air grognon et il fait de l'amnésie… Il fait sortir une fille et 30 secondes plus tard, il demande ce qu'elle fait et qu'il ne lui a pas dit de sortir… Grrr… Mon seul moyen de sortie, c'est la fenêtre, mais me lancer du deuxième étage et m'écraser sur une table à pique-nique gelée, non merci!) (Il vient de dire le ''cas 4'', mais ça a sonné le ''caca''… Il est nul!) Sakura le posa sur son oreiller et retourna dans le confort des bras d'Itachi. Celui-ci se détacha presque aussitôt d'elle et lui dit :

« J'y vais, tu dois dormir. Bye Sakura. »

« J'ai déjà hâte à mardi… »

« Bye bye Sakura. »

« Bye Itachi… »

Itachi sortit de la chambre et retourna à l'entrée. Sakura le rattrapa, se campa devant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Itachi souria, (C'est possible! Tout le monde peur sourire! OoOHa oui, j'allais oublier Shika… Bof, ça prend une exception pour former la règle! OoO) ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille et sortit de la maison.

* * *

_Alors, Comment vous trouvez? Les chapitres auront tous une longueur différente, mais ils seront plus gros que l'intro, je vous le promets! Dîtes-moi franchement, vous aimez que je parle de ma vie? Parce que si vous n'aimez pas, je vais arrêter… C'est mon petit sondage pour cette fois!_


	3. Chap 2: Querelles d'ados

CHAPITRE 2

_Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais me calmer un peu et moins conter ma vie. Je vais attention à ça. Il y en a qui ne le dise pas, mais ils détestent ça. (Loup-Loup : Mais non, c'est le fun… ça coupe juste tout le romantisme, mais j'aime pas le romantisme… sauf avec Zolo. Ça prend une exception pour former la règle! XD) Loup-Loup et son Zolo… Bon, revenons à nos moutons… Les réponses aux reviews et après, on commence!_

Didilove37_ : Ce qui veut dire? Disons que je ne comprends aucunement le sens de ta review…_

Mel-Tao _: Mais là! T'as pas aimé les parties de JOK-R-UMMY ou quoi? Sinon, pourquoi tu veux toujours jouer quand on est chez Loup-Loup? Maudit que t'es nouille… MOUHAHAHA! Je l'avais dis que ça coupait tout! Je suis machiavélique! (Pour les lecteurs inquiets, Mel-Tao et moi, on se connaît très bien… Surtout depuis l'extrême horreur d'avoir… sorti… avec… son… FRÈRE/Cycy court jusqu'à la salle de bain et se lave la langue avec du savon/ Hem… bon… passons…_

The big fan of Titachi _: Y'a pas plus mignon que lui, hein? C'est mon tit chéri d'amour! Il est qu'à toi et moi!_

Fan2tout_ : J'aurais dû m'en douter… Une fille… J'SUIS NULE! Hem… bon… En fait, ta review est arrivée 5 minutes avant que je publie le chapitre… Disons que j'ai enlevé un bout de la réponse de la personne avant toi et je l'ai collé là! Si il rit, c'est que c'est possible! Merci du conseil! Mais je crois que je vais rester à ma manière! Ça me rend encore plus machiavélique! MOUHAHAHA! Mici pour la review!_

_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

Sakura se réveilla. Était-ce un rêve? Enfin bref… (Désolée, mais la musique que j'écoute en transcrivant ce chapitre va trop en parfait harmonie! Surtout le rythme des couplets!) Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit le collier d'Itachi à son cou. (NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT IL EST ARRIVÉ LÀ! J'en ai aucune idée! Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas : le collier était sur l'oreiller au moment du départ d'Itachi, mais là, il est au cou de Sakura! Je sais pas ce qu'il fait là!) Sakura se lava le visage puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prépara son sac et sortit. Dehors, il faisait soleil, le vent avait chassé les nuages. Partout, des flaques d'eau ornaient les rues et les parcs. Sakura se dirigea vers la porte de Konoha. Seul Naruto était là.

« Hé Sakura! »

« Bonjour Naruto! Bien dormi? »

« Non! J'avais trop hâte de partir à l'aventure! »

« Sacré Naruto! »

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour voir Sasuke adossé au mur. Sakura détourna aussitôt son regard. (Je vous mets les pensées de Sakura en souligné.)

« Alors, Sakura! Tu vas bien? »

« Heu… »

« Ouais! Toi, Sasuke? »

« Bien sûr! Tu as passé une bonne soirée? »

« C'est quoi cette question débile! »

« Heu… ouais… »

« Tu n'as pas eu peur toute seule dans le noir? »

« Mais où veut-il en venir, à la fin? »

« Non, il y avait des… bougies… »

« Ha bon… Tu étais vraiment toute SEULE? »

« Merde! Comment il l'a su, celui-là? »

« O… Oui! »

« Il n'y avait pas QUELQU'UN avec toi? »

« Merde! Merde! Merde! »

« N… Non! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

« Non, mais il va se la fermer? »

« De quoi vous parlez? »

« Ferme-la, Naruto! Tu ne vois pas que je parle à Sakura? »

« Bien joué Naruto! Attends que je t'attrape! »

« Heu… Écoute Sasuke… Tu as le droit d'être jaloux, fâché ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais ce que j'ai fait hier ne te regarde pas! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends bien avec lui que je vais te trahir! Je continue de te respecter, mais plus comme avant! »

« Tu parles! Un traître, voilà ce qu'il est! »

« Ha! C'est d'Itachi que vous parlez! »

« LA FERME NARUTO! Hurlèrent Sakura et Sasuke. »

« Mon frère n'a aucun intérêt pour toi! Personne ne l'attire! Il se fiche de toi! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Je… »

« Salut les jeunes! »

Les trois se retournèrent pour voir Kakashi. Il s'excusa d'être en retard et se mit en marche immédiatement. Les ninjas le suivirent aussitôt. Naruto parla avec Kakashi, Sakura suivait de près en regardant la magnifique terre qui constituait la route sous ses pieds et Sasuke traînait derrière.

« Je me demande à quoi pense Sasuke… Il doit être très en colère contre moi! Je comprends, son frère l'a trahit, mais moi, je n'ai rien fait! Si seulement je trouvais les mots pour lui expliquer! Itachi n'est pas comme il le croit! Oui, il a tué toute sa famille, mais il ne l'a pas tué, lui! Aussi, Itachi a énormément changé! Il a même dit qu'il adorait son petit frère! Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'en parler avec Sasuke? Maintenant, je n'ose même plus le regarder! »

« SAKURA! »

« Hein? Oui? »

« Regarde où tu marches, voyons! Un peu plus et tu fonçais dans l'arbre! À croire que mon frère est plus important que ta vie! »

« Non! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées! »

« Tu pensais à mon frère! »

« Pas seulement à lui! À lui, à toi et à moi! »

« Hey les deux là-bas! Vous arrivez? Kakashi-sensei en a ras le bol de vos chicanes! »

Sakura jeta un regard noir à Naruto, puis à Sasuke et se remit en marche. Sasuke soupira et recommença à marcher, plus rapidement cette fois. Il rattrapa Sakura et se mit à son rythme.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez lui? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas! »

« Si justement! C'est mon frère, un traître! »

Sakura s'arrêta. Sasuke l'imita. Elle regarda Sasuke dans le blanc des yeux, puis dit :

« Ton frère a changé. Il n'est plus le même qu'avant. Hier, c'était la troisième fois que je lui parlais. Il m'a dit la première fois qu'il nous détestait tous les deux. La deuxième fois, je lui ai parlé longuement, ça l'a mit en confiance et il m'a tout dit… Pourquoi il avait exterminé votre famille, pourquoi il t'avait épargné, comment il s'était senti à ce moment, absolument tout! La troisième fois, donc hier, on a seulement rit toute la soirée. Ton frère t'aime, mais il n'est pas capable de te le dire. Il me l'a dit. Il voulait te protéger! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai une mission à faire! »

Sakura se mit à courir, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'accepterait que l'on dise plus de mal d'Itachi. Sasuke la regarda, bouche bée. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. C'était trop difficile. Elle l'aime vraiment, pensa-t-il. Il se releva et se remit en marche, pensif. (Ses pensées à lui sont en caractères gras.)

**« Est-ce possible pour Itachi d'aimer? Je ne comprends plus rien… Pourtant, Itachi m'a dit, depuis le jour où il a tué tout le monde, qu'il me détestait et que je devais l'haïr… Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Et Sakura, que vient-elle faire là-dedans? Qu'est ce qui lui a prit, à Itachi de la mêler à nos histoires familiales? La prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais lui poser ces questions et s'il ne me répond pas, alors je le tuerai! »**

Sasuke courut pour rejoindre le groupe qui l'attendait au carrefour d'une route qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'attendait à prendre la gauche pour rejoindre la route principale, mais Kakashi tourna à droite.

« Mais… Sensei! On s'en va tout droit au port abandonné! s'écria Naruto. »

« Un bateau nous y attend… Nous allons dans le village de Kasana no kuni. Inutile de regarder sur la carte, Sakura… Elle est non répertoriée. C'est une île très ancienne qui tombe en ruine et nous devons aider les anciens à rétablir la paix entre Kasana no kuni nord et Kasana no kuni sud. Le village s'est séparé à la suite d'une querelle de question religieuse. »

« Et nous sommes pour la cause de quelle partie du village? demanda Sasuke. »

« Aucune des deux… Ceux du sud veulent que le temple soit reconstruit plus près du centre du village et ceux du nord le veulent vers l'ouest pour que le vent dominant pénètre mieux et emporte les malédictions avec lui. »

« Ils n'ont qu'à le mettre au centre orienté vers l'ouest! s'exclama Sakura. »

« C'est exactement ce que nous allons leur proposer. Par contre, durant les négociations, Sakura, tu pêcheras avec les pêcheurs du Sud, Sasuke tu aideras les bûcherons du Nord, et Naruto, tu resteras dans la maison du plus vieux des anciens afin de l'aider dans ses tâches. La nuit, vous dormirez chez les gens avec qui vous travaillerai. Vous verrez, Kasana no kuni est magnifique! Ha! Voilà notre barque. Allez les jeunes, nous devons y être avant la nuit! »

Les quatre ninjas prirent place dans l'embarcation et les rameurs se mirent à souquer. Peu avant le crépuscule, une tache sombre apparut à l'horizon.

« Les jeunes, bienvenue à Kasana no kuni!

* * *

_Alors? Comment est-ce? J'ai déjà hâte de publier le prochain chapitre! Vous verrez, Kasana no kuni est magnifique! Je crois que Kakashi l'a déjà dit! XD Vivement le prochain chapitre n'est-ce pas, comme dirait le Schtroumpf Savant! Moi et mes Schtroumpfs… À la prochaine!_


	4. Chap 3 partie 1: Kasana no Kuni

CHAPITRE 3

_**ATTENTION : JE ME SUIS RENOMMÉE, JE SUIS MAINTENANT MERELIA!**_

_Salut tout le monde!! Je suis tellement désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite! J'ai bien des problèmes et c'est pourquoi ce chapitre arrive si tard. Juste pour__ vous en dire un peu : L'école, l'été, les vacances, le soccer, les amis, les devoirs, la perte de mon cahier dans lequel est mon histoire (J'avoue, il était pas perdu, il était rangé, mais je suis tellement habituée que tout est en fouillis dans ma chambre que je n'ai pas pensé regarder dans mon tiroir…) Bon aussi, je travaille tous les dimanches et quelques jours dans la semaine… Dure, dure la vie à 16 ans!! Mais maintenant, tout est dans l'ordre et en plus, Je pourrai avoir un accès illimité à mon ordi, j'en ai un dans ma chambre!!! XD Je suis assez contente!! Il m'a coûté 500$! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, sinon, j'abandonne! Y'a vraiment rien pour vous faire plaisir! Bon, je réponds aux reviews et je commence!_

Didilove37 : Itachi_, sous le LSD? Je crois pas. Mais enfin bref, c'est ton opinion!!XD_

The big fan of Titachi: _Le partager? __Bonne idée! Un mois sur deux, ça te convient? Sinon, on trouvera bien une solution! XD_

Mel-Tao : _En plus quoi hein??! Et puis j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux!!! C'est quoi, tu as honte que je sois sortie avec lui? XD_

Fan2tout : _J'ai l'impression que tu es à peu près aussi fofolle que moi toi!! On va bien s'entendre. En fait, si Sasuke pleure ainsi, c'est qu'il y a une raison que tu découvriras plus tard, en même temps que les autres!!_

Tchongtchong : _Merci pour la LONGUE review!! Et puis, tu m'as pas mal éclairé là-dedans!XD Aussi… Mon replaçant, je ne le regrette pour rien au monde!! Je suis trop heureuse qu'il soit parti! Mais bon, là, j'ai changé d'année et de prof! Et j'adore mon prof!_

Gwen gwen : _Merci pour tes deux courtes reviews! C'est très gentil!! Et puis, la voilà la suite/Cycy trop contente! Y'a une nouvelle lectrice!!/_

_Bon chapitre, mes amis!!!

* * *

_

La barque s'arrêta sur le sable de la plage. Le soleil était presque couché. Les nuages roses se promenaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Une légère brise soufflait. (_GRRR! JE DÉTESTE MON CLAVIER!!! La virgule et le point sont trop collés!! TT J'arrête pas de m'accrocher dedans!!!TT_) Tout était magnifique. Devant eux, une gigantesque forêt.

« L'île est aussi grande qu'Oto. Nous devons aller en son centre. Dis Kakashi. »

Les quatre (_pourquoi je mets toujours un "s" à quatre?? JE SUIS STUPIDEUH!!_) marchèrent pendant un bon moment, les trois plus jeunes regardant partout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que la forêt avec des oiseaux colorés qui chantaient un air joyeux, de petites souris toutes mignonnes qui couraient ça et là et, comble de joie, pas UN SEUL MOUSTIQUE À L'HORIZON! La nuit était presque tombée et il faisait de plus en plus noir.

« On est arrivés, dit Kakashi. »

« Je ne vois absolument rien, juste une forêt! Dit Naruto. »

« Levez les yeux. »

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent. _/Mouvement de caméra vers le haut, puis recul pour un plan complet/_ Au dessus d'eux se trouvaient des maisons dans les arbres, toutes reliées par des ponts, des cordes ou des échelles.

« Wow! » (Sakura)

« Génial! » (Naruto)

« Impressionnant! » (Sasuke)

« La plus grosse maison est celle du chef des Anciens. Nous y dormirons cette nuit. Allez, c'est par ici qu'on monte! »

Kakashi se dirigea vers un arbre. Il y avait une grille qui protégeait un trou à même l'arbre. Il l'ouvrit comme une porte et laissa les trois autres entrer. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. L'endroit pouvait contenir une dizaine de personnes. Il y avait une corde dans ce que l'on qualifierait de coin, car la place était ronde. Kakashi expliqua qu'il faudrait que deux personnes tirent la corde. Naruto et Sasuke se précipitèrent et se mirent à tirer. La plateforme sur lesquels ils étaient se mit à monter. Kakashi lisait et Sakura était assise par terre. La montée dura dix bonnes minutes. Rendus en haut, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient plus de force dans les bras. Ils avaient essayé de se montrer plus fort que l'autre en tirant plus fort. Kakashi s'engagea sur une plateforme qui faisait le tour de l'arbre. Il alla sur l'un des ponts, suivit de près par Sakura qui avait le vertige. Les quatre compagnons traversèrent sur une autre plateforme, puis allèrent sur un autre pont, plus petit cette fois, qui menait à la plus grande maison. Enfin, ce qui était supposé être une maison, car les maisons étaient construites à l'intérieur du tronc. Kakashi cogna à ce qui faisait office de porte et entra. Un très vieil homme était assis au milieu d'une pièce immense, car la maison ne comprenait qu'une salle. Dans un coin, une vieille dame lavait des vêtements tout en parlant à son mari qui se leva en voyant Kakashi.

« Kakashi, mon ami! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus! La dernière fois, tu n'avais qu'une quinzaine d'années! »

« Grand-père, évites les détails! Mes élèves sont ici! »

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura figèrent. Kakashi avait bien dit « Grand-père »! Il se regardèrent, penauds. Ils avaient devant eux grand-papa Hatake. Le pépé pris Kakashi dans ses bras et le (_Gniiiaa!! Mais c'est quoi ça?? Word prend Kakashi pour une fille!!! Il me dit que je dois mettre un "la"!!_) serra du plus fort que ses bras lui permettaient. C'est-à-dire, aucune force du tout. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sakura, la serra dans ses bras, puis se fut le tour de Sasuke et finalement, Naruto.

« Bienvenue chez moi, les jeunes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de lits, alors vous dormirez à même le plancher. Prenez plutôt un biscuit que ma femme vient de faire! »

Les jeunes se regardèrent, médusés. Ce grand-père était vraiment étrange. Ils prirent place autour de la table et la dame apporta un plateau avec des biscuits frais et cinq verres de lait. Le grand-père de Kakashi raconta un peu l'histoire du village. Il leur expliqua qu'il y a très longtemps, les Hatake étaient arrivés sur cette île. Amoureux de la nature, ils avaient décidé de vivre à même l'essence de la Terre. Il conta aussi que le père de Kakashi et son père étaient des rares hommes à être devenus ninjas. Les autres préféraient exploiter les ressources de Kasana qui fut nommé ainsi en honneur à la première femme à avoir foulé le sol de l'île. Kasana était de la première génération alors que Kakashi se trouvait dans la quinzième. En tout, l'île avait vu seize génération. Seules les générations quatorze à seize étaient encore vivantes. Pourtant, Kakashi était le dernier héritier des Hatake. Son seul cousin était mort il y a vingt ans, lors d'une mission. Kakashi avait aussi une dizaine de cousines dont deux seulement étaient plus vieilles que lui. Une était de son âge et l'autre avait près de 30 ans. Les autres avaient entre trois et dix-sept ans. Pépé Hatake ajouta que Kakashi était énormément respecté dans le village, vu sa stature et donc, il jouerait beaucoup dans la décision concernant le temple. Puis, Pépé Hatake parla de ce que feraient Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Kakashi lui dit qu'il voulait les envoyer à trois endroits différents. Pépé Hatake approuva, puis déclara qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, puisque le demain, ils auraient une grosse journée. Mémé Hatake (_HEY! Elle m'a piqué mon surnom!!! Ben ouais! Mémé, c'est MON surnom!_) sortit des couvertures pour les apprentis qui s'installèrent dans le "salon". Sakura prépara son lit de fortune en retrait. Sasuke se mit près d'une table basse et Naruto s'empara du sofa. Kakashi bénéficiait d'un lit près de ses grands-parents. Avant de se coucher, Sakura regarda les étoiles Par la grande fenêtre près de son lit. Elle pensait à Itachi et Sasuke. Elle aimait profondément l'aîné, mais elle savait que le cadet était en total désaccord avec le fait que son frère ait changé. Sakura pria le ciel qu'il n'arrive rien à Itachi et se coucha. Non loin d'elle, Naruto ronflait comme un tracteur et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver sommeil. Sa journée le tourmentait. Son frère en particulier. Sakura affirmait qu'il avait changé, mais Sasuke n'en était pas certain. Itachi était tellement… Sasuke ne finit pas sa pensée. Il se rappela une parole qu'Itachi avait dite alors qu'il n'avait que deux ou trois ans. Son aîné en avait alors sept.

* * *

FLASH-BACK

Sasuke et Itachi étaient assis par terre dans le jardin de la maison. Sasuke regardait son frère avec admiration.

« Tu sais, Sasuke, demain j'entre à l'académie. Ça veut dire que je vais devenir ninja. J'espère que tu seras à la cérémonie! Tu pourras me voir entrer dans le bâtiment te dire " C'est mon frère!" Et je pourrai te montrer des choses que j'ai apprises! »

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi passe la journée là-bas. Il n'aurait plus d'ami pour jouer à la balle! Sasuke frappa son frère et se mit à pleurer.

« Veux pas! Veux pas tu ailles à cadémie! Veux zouer ballon ahec toi!! Te détesse!! »

« Même si je ne suis pas avec toi physiquement, je laisserai mon cœur avec toi. Comme ça, je serai toujours là, pour toujours! Même si tu me détestes, je t'aimerai. Quoiqu'il arrive, rappelle toi de ce que je viens de te dire. Tu es mon frère pour la vie! »

Sasuke se lova contre son frère et lui dit :

« Ze t'aime Tassi! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke. »

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

* * *

Sasuke se retourna sous la couverture. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Pourquoi était-ce seulement ce soir qu'il se rappelait de ça? Mardi, il irait parler à Itachi, avec Sakura et demain, il s'excuserait auprès de celle-ci. Il avait été injuste envers elle. Il croyait qu'Itachi influençait Sakura… C'était faux… Elle disait vrai depuis le début et pourtant, Sasuke ne la croyait pas. Il aurait du l'écouter. Sakura disait toujours la vérité. Sasuke s'endormit et rêva aux bons moments passés avec son frère.

* * *

_VOILÀ! J'ai tout fait en quelques heures!! Mais bon, c'est pas terminé tout ça!! Il reste encore la partie deux! Comment avez-vous trouvé la partie un? J'aime encore plus la partie deux moi!! Mais bon, je ne vous dit rien, se sera à vous de la lire!!__ Je sais que ce chapitre-ci n'était pas très long..._

_J'ai un petit sondage pour vous… De ces choix, lequel est votre préféré? Sujet : L'été_

_1)Rien faire de son été, relaxer…_

_2)Bouger, bouger, bouger!!!!_

_3)Un mixte des deux_

_4)Aucun des choix!_

_Alors à bientôt!!_


End file.
